livingbooksfandomcom-20200215-history
Arthur's Birthday
Arthur's Birthday is the eighth Living Books PC CD-Rom Game based on the 1989 storybook written by Marc Brown, and was released Both CD Rom games were V1 and V2 released in February 2nd, 1999. Plot The story opened with Arthur finishing up his invitations and going to school to hand them out to the boys and girls, who were sure to come. Then, he proceeded to hand one out to Muffy, who replied that she's having a birthday party. They both get surprised, because they were born on the same day, and couldn't reschedule as a lot has been planned already. The classmates then discussed about whose party they could go to, and struggle to figure it out. After getting some gifts and more decorations, Arthur met up with Francine a few days later to tell her all about a solution to the problem. Then, they write invitations and deliver them to everyone's mail-box, and a special one goes to Muffy, telling her about a present too big to fit in a box, so she must be at Arthur's house to get it. Everyone makes it there, and they all surprised Muffy by having both parties at the same house. They promised to do it next year at her house. The story ended with Francine giving Arthur a bottle labelled "Spin the Bottle", which she had been pestering him about earlier on. Games on Version 2 * Mystery Present * Pin the Tail on the Donkey Characters *Arthur *D.W. *Mrs. Read *Mr. Read *Baby Kate *Grandma Thora *Buster *The Brain *Binky *Francine *Muffy *Sue Ellen *Fern *Prunella Pages *1 *2 *3 *4 *5 *6 *7 *8 *9 *10 *11 *12 *13 Trivia *The running gag in this Living Books are party blowers and confetti. *D.W.'s extra dialogue in V2 is done by her voice actor from ''Arthur's Computer Adventure''. *For some reason, V2 dropped Spanish as a language option. *In the first four games for V1.1, the preview for this game also exists in the files, but can only be accessed when you edit the outline file. * The First Version of Living Books' Arthur's Birthday was in Mono in 1999. * The Second Version of Living Books' Arthur's Birthday was in Stereo in 1999. * Strangely enough, in the credits, at one point when the guy kept typing on his computer, the computer's wires turned dark blue instead of red, and after the computer exploded, the guy's white shirt turns blue-green (this was corrected in the 1999 re-release), and the computer's wires and monitor were also blue green (the ceiling-crash sound effect from the credits in later games was used for the first time), and then when the computer's monitor was blinking in front of the guy's face after he lies down onto his desk, the shining from the computer's blinking red monitor in front of the guy's face was blue instead of red. The only other Living Book that has this is called Little Monster at School. * The wizard appears in the credits of this game for the third time. * The 1999 Version has a demo called "Orly's Draw-A-Story". It was based on the 1996 episode. Category:Living Books Games